Southwest Forest
Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. To battle here enter yourself in the battle slots below. *Tacoman! *Tsurugi * Monarch * Moeru Tacoman (Toko) "K.O.'d" * Race Saiyan/Demon * Level 31 * Health 1/149,000 * Speed 168 * Damage 134 * Max Fatigue 225/500 * Power Level 3,583,748,136,960 Tsurugi (Out of the battle) * Race Human/Demon * Level 63 * Health 611,500/611,500 * Speed 1438 * Damage 1421 * Max Fatigue 1820/1820 * Power Level 14,532,424,708,952,475,292,696 * Effect: Gravity Magic: Decreases the chance of enemy dodging attacks by 50% for 3 turns, * Mind Control: Allows you to forcefully reroute or negate any 5 attacks. Super Saiyan 3 Monarch * Race Saiyan * Level 28 * Health 43,135/134,000 * Speed 89 (69) * Damage 88(209) (with gloves 261) * Max Fatigue 373/750 * Power Level 13,648,580,322,685 * Battle Gloves x1.25 melee attacks Moeru * Race : P.E. Android/ Saiyan * Level : 51 * Health : 1/552,812 * Speed : 654 (584) * Damage : 438 * Max Fatigue : 850/950 * Power Level :100,000,000,000 * Mage Level: 5 * Mana: 5,000,000,000 *Effects: 1.25x melee damage(combat gloves), 2 vs 2 fight to 1 hp *Moeru began his attack simply. After putting on his charred gloves, he charged at Tsurugi with burning fists, punching at him 18 times (10 hit), before channeling aura into his fingertips(Military Grade Railgun) and firing 10 balls of energy at the half demon (3 hit). Moeru then focused a magic seal beneath Tsurugi's feet. The seal glowed with a dark light, as Moeru yelled, "Megidoloan!"(Dark Slice level 5) (miss). As he finished speaking, the seal exploded in a blast of dark energy that proceeded to envelop Tsurugi. 69,069 damage. *Tsurugi would faintly stand there as the dark energy only managed to power him up since he's the mass of Evil Energy. He armors his dual swords before finally vanishing in the air to super kick Moeru in the face(hit), right leg(miss), left knee cap(hit), left knee cap(hit) before slashing his neck(miss)(22,740). He then makes hand seals before slapping his hand on the ground to create curse seal below Moeru before they comes out of the ground and hits Moeru right in the knee caps before exploding (10 Heartseeking Energy Barrage, 7 hit, 53,060 damage). Lastly, he grabs two of his Kunais and throws them at Moeru's toes (Dual Sword Attack, 17,055 damage) which explodes on his toe right afterwards, doing a great explosion(Evil Impulse, hit, 37,900 damage), all hit. "I'd be surprised if he makes through this assault" he says with a smirk. 130,755 total damage... wow. * "Afternoon Tacoman what a lovely day for a fight. Oh have you met Moreu he's a friend of mine owns the planet I live on. Tacoman, Moreu, Moreu Tacoman. Now that I'm done with formalities." Super Saiyan 1 then Super Saiyan 2. Big bang attack(hit 3725) followed by 17 punches(5 hit 9300) to Toko. (total damage 13,025) * Tacoman Flips into battle! to be hit by Monarch. "Hello there friend!" Tacoman announces,"Seems as though you want a fight!" Takoman rushes Monarch transforming into Overlord level, "JUSTICE SMASHER!" he announces as he drop kicks Monarch(miss), quickly followed by "JUSTICE BARRAGE!" a series of 14 kicks(9 hit 17,820) and an Explosive Madan!(hit 4950) (total 22,770) *As Moeru recovers from the explosion, he looks down to see his left hand twitching. "You...you're really strong, aren't you...", he said as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "That's great!" Moeru yelled, as he proceeded to afterimage in front of Tsurugi, wielding his sheathed stealth blade (kendo style rapier). As his body becomes enveloped in a wave of aura(Third stance-Enveloping Inferno) Moeru proceeds to poke Tsurugi in the face rapidly five times with his sheathed blade(Illusion Slash, 4 hit), before throwing the weapon into the air and drawing his dual Katana. He proceeds to attack Tsurugi 16 times with his dual blades, 8 hits, before forming another wave of aura on his fingertips, aiming his hand at the man like a gun as he lets loose a wave of 10 aura shots(Military Grade Railgun), 3 hits. He ends his turn by downing a senzu bean, restoring a portion of his strength, as his aura began to wrap itself around him.(176,730 Damage) *Before Tsurugi could move, Moeru's aura created what appeared to be a sphere of water-like energy(Second Stance) where he stood grinning from ear to ear."Come on now, show me what else you've got!" *Tsurugi fires a ki blast to get out of the mess (not counts as rush count), and faintly shrugs off the damage, "I-Is that all? Is that all you can do with signature included?". He says sarcastically, clearly trying to anger Moeru up intentionally to check his container and strength. "I'm disappointed. I'd rather not show my full strength against a weakling" he says before weaving hand seals "Yuji Flame Formation" to activate Mind Control level 5. He then creates four clones of himself who stand in a Square Formation, erecting a large barrier "Four Red Yang Formation!"(Gravity Magic) around Tsurugi. He then wears a Magical Scepter and summons other one to have 2 before quickly sealing a sign at the back of Moeru "Health Stealing level 5!", hits (56,250 taken), before muttering "Fire Release: The Great Fireball!!" as a fireball targets Moeru, hits (56,250 damage). He then dices Moeru 4 times, all miss. (112,500 damage) * Monarch turns super Saiyan 3. And proceeds to fire a final flash 3 big bang attacks(1 hit, 9,300 damage) and 5 energy balls (all miss)at Tacoman followed by 10 punches, 4 hit, 7440 damage. (16,740 damage) * "Just because your hair goes PWOOM doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Tacoman calls out dramatically! He fires a "JUSTICE JOUSTER!" , Evil Spear, (hit 9900) at Monarch, then materializes a sword. "Taste my slashes of rightfulness!" Tacoman shouts attacking Monarch with a 17 slash attack(11 hit 21,670) finished with a Darkness Sword Attack! (miss) (total 31,570 damage to Monarch) * Moeru laughed as "Tacoman" finished his assault on Zucana. " All of you Demon folk are really strong," He said, as the surface of his barrier began to ripple. " I wonder if you're will is great enough to withstand the calm of the rain." As he finished speaking, His Barrier exploded into a large wave of water-like Aura, Washing over both Tsurugi and Tacoman, and draining them of a portion of their strength.( 138,203 Damage to both, Tacoman K.O.'d) * After watching Tacoman fall to the ground uncouncious, Moeru said " I guess that's a "no" for you, then. Your friend, however..." Looking over to see Tsurugi only slightly affected by the effect of his barrier, Moeru smirked. "You are an interesting one, aren't you? I might just have to see what makes you tick..." He throws a senzu bean to Zucana. "For your playmate." Moeru says before disappearing. * Afterimaging in front of Tsurugi, Moeru enveloped himself in another layer of aura (Enveloping Inferno). He fires 10 Aura shots from his left hand (Military Grade Railgun, 7 hit, 36,792), Before grabbing his Stealth blade from the air as it plummets to the ground. Wielding both an enhanced Rapier, and his strengthend Katana (Damage equal to tier 3 attacks), Moeru slashes Tsurugi 14 times(8 hits, 87,600 damage), Tsurugi reroutes 3 of them at Monarch(36,525 damage)(as he does ,he grabs at Tsurugi's chest for seemingly no reason, does not affect rush count), activating Mind read, Tsurugi counters his mind read by the previous one he used. afterwards, while holding onto his Katana in a defensive manner (Preparing to activate Reflective Inferno, which gets negated by Tsurugi's Mind Read) (160,917 total damage) * Tsurugi wears 2 Megical Scepter. Tsurugi laughed maniacally before saying in a dark tone "Don't you dare underestimate me, weakling! In this world, winning is everything; winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me... I'll kill you, no matter who you are" he says as he uses Water Element: Healing Level 5 followed by Wind Element: Speed and Damage Buff Level 5, ''Rush Count Buff Level 5. He then faintly activates Kaio-Ken max ''followed by his new Signature Shadow of Oblivion before reaching at Moeru before he could even make a move, he fires 10 Heart Seeking Energy Barrage followed by an Energy Slash and Illusion Slash. He then creates Ki Whips and slashes Moeru 10 times. To finish his first assault, lastly, he grabs his Sword of Kusanagi and makes a Ki Sword to slash him 5 times. He then looks at damaged Moeru who is near to death "The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place" He says as he rushes to him with his final assault by chanting "Dark Element: Mind Control, Health Stealing Level 5" As Moeru is unable to stand up after that assault "You wanted to see my best? Well, you finally did. Die." He says before suddenly feeling an uneasy nostalgic powerlevel "To all of you gathered here, in this place...I showed you the difference in our positions.", He says as he sky rockets to Grassy Plains (552,811 damage) Battle over! XP Division: Moeru: 178,221.75, Tsurugi: 212,661.5, Monarch: 178,221.75, Tacoman: 212,661.5 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds